


soft girl mornings

by aphantasiac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphantasiac/pseuds/aphantasiac
Summary: jackie wakes up to an extra cuddly jan
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Jan Sport/Jackie Cox
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	soft girl mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this is really old. and really short. but its soft so enjoy ig.

Sleeping next to Jan every night has become one of Jackie's favorite things about living together.  
  
Getting to hold Jan every night, having her warm body pressed against her own and hearing tiny content snores, felt like a blessing every night. It felt so right that Jackie;s sure she depends on Jan to be there with her to get a decent rest now.  
  
They'd usually fall asleep together, but occasionally Jan would clock out on the couch while they're watching a movie. Jackie learned the first time this happened that Jan is actually somewhat of a heavy sleeper. It makes sense; Jan works hard, exerts so much energy in her daily life.  
  
Jackie will carry Jan to bed on these nights. She'll tuck her under the soft blanket and crawl in behind her, cuddle up close like the big spoon she was born to be.  
  
They may fall asleep curled up close with each other, but they are both very vivid dreamers, and therefore they both toss and turn in their sleep. By morning Jackie is usually balled in on herself and Jan is half hanging off the bed.  
  
Whoever wakes up first - usually Jackie - will roll over and reconnect with the other for some extra morning snuggle time.  
  
Jackie stirs in the morning first, when sharp streams of sunlight force themselves under her eyelids. But she always notices the dryness in her mouth first, before her eyes have even opened, and licks her lips to try and bring back any moisture. And then she notices a very warm body next to her, knows it's just Jan.  
  
She tries to lift her hands to rub her eyes, and only one comes up. She squints, the light hitting her full on when her eyes do open, to see why her arm wont budge. And she laughs.  
  
Jan, still sound asleep, with her whole body wrapped around Jackie's arm tight.   
  
Jackie can't help but stare fondly at the girl who looks so gentle in her sleep, so comfortable in what Jackie would think to be an uncomfortable position. Jan's mouth hangs slightly open but resembles a smile while she uses Jackie's arm in place of a teddy bear. Jackie wishes she could reach her phone to take a picture. But as cute as it is, Jackie's starting to not feel her arm.  
  
Also, she can feel Jan drooling on her skin, and that's the line for her.  
  
She starts by trying to wiggle it free, tries to slide it out of Jan's tight grip. It doesn't work. Actually Jan just seems to hold on tighter.  
  
Jackie tries pulling it free then, with as much strength as she can muster while half asleep. Jan shifts slightly then,, grumbles something incoherent but doesn't let go. Jackie smiles and rolls her eyes.   
  
"C'mon baby, I need my arm." Jackie whispers, presses a kiss on Jan's head and tries to pull it free again, to no avail. She start to shake the blonde's shoulder, not too rough. "Jan, honey. Wake up."  
  
Jan's eyes actually blink open now, and she tilts her head up to look at Jackie. "Hm?"   
  
Jackie chuckles, her fingers brushing thin blonde strands out of her face, "You've got my arm held captive. "  
  
"Oh...Sorry."   
  
Jan finally lets go, and Jackie frees her arms from the warm constraints of Jan's body and immediately wipes off the wet spot left by Jan's mouth. She then presses another kiss to Jan's head, as a way of apologizing for having to wake her. Jackie leans over and starts to get out of bed. Her feet don't even touch the floor when a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her back down, and once against she's held prisoner in their bed.  
  
"Stay." Jan mumbles, cuddling up against Jackie's back.  
  
Jackie sighs, smiles. Coffee can wait. "Five minuets."

**Author's Note:**

> oop dont mind me, plugging myself down here.   
> if you'd like to like actually talk to me, you can get me @ jan.bhytes on insta  
> and @ jantasy on quotev  
> (does anyone still use quotev? yes, me, i do. often)


End file.
